Ruka Alomar
' ' Species/Form:'' Lucario '''Ability:' Justified Gender: Female Age: 21 Physical description: ' Standing at around 5'8" if you don't count her ears, Ruka's a very stocky, strongly built woman whom is often known for her fantastic hairstyle, lack of chestspike, and bottom heavy figure. Her hair is a deep midnight blue, so dark that at a distance, it appears as black as a raven, but upon coser inspection one can see the blue hue in her hair. Her hair of often parted in the middle, hanging on either side of her face with a segment of her hair on the side of her head pulled into a braid. Normally, durring the fall and spring, Ruka is commonly seen sporting a vintage leather biker jacket, white shirt, and denim jeans. Interestinly enough, the lucario's shirt is usually a size too small for some reason. In the winter, the leather jacket is replaced with a much heavier black bomber jacket with a fuzzy collar, and ends up wearing heavier shirts that are darker in color. In the very cold months, she often wears a hoodie under her jacket. In the summer is where Ruka adopts a more punk like wardrobe, wearing torn shirts with rock band logos upon them, spiked bracelets and chokers, jeans that have been ripped to work as shorts, and many different earings. '''Personality: '''Noted for both her heavy frame and proud bearing, Ruka brooks no insult and answers every challenge. Born in the industrial district of Canalave city, the Lucario's abrasive attitude was forged from a lifetime of bullying and harsh fights, and much of her earlier experiences continue to color how she operates. Though she gets along quite well with her teammates, she tends to play her cards close to her chest and can be something of a a lone wolf, both on the battlefield and off of it. Ruka is notoriously abrasive, and of all of team Roadbuster, is easily the most-likely to engage in a fight outside of the arena. She sees little need for pleasantries, and Ruka is not one for subtlety; on countless occasions, this has resulted in her engaging in massive brawls that account for roughly one-quarter of her team's unsanctioned battles. Worse, she is ''infamously easy to provoke; with those that she doesn't readily accept, she's easy to offend and quick to throw down, which has given her a reputation as someone who tends to solve her problems with her fists. All of this has resulted in her being subjected to disciplinary action more times than the rest of her team combined. Under the confrontational exterior, however, Ruka shows a nurturing, kinder side that few get to see. She is especially fond of Melanie's aide, Arthur, and is both protective of and affectionate towards him. It's no secret that she cares deeply for him, and has reciprocated the Minun's apparent crush on her, and, as such, has been known to spend time with him whenever she can manage. Her fondness for Arthur has, however, earned the ire of her teammate and roommate Melanie, however, and the two have been known to fight often, mostly about Ruka's straightforward nature and relative lack of tact; Melanie has also been known to tease Ruka ruthlessly, though the two can generally get along seemingly in spite of this. Ruka has a particularly vile relationship with Ingrid; the two steel-types have never gotten along despite a shockingly similar upbringing, and Ingrid seems to bring out the worst in Ruka. She seems to distrust Julius, and dislikes Valerie intensely. Though she has some respect for her captain, she tends to buck his authority often, and often not to the team's benefit. Ruka cares especially her younger sister, Ophelia, whom she helped raise, and whom remains incredibly close to Ruka even to this very day. 'Background: '''Ruka has not had an easy life at all. While most of her team haven't had it easy at all, they at least had parents and friends to help them through their rough times; Ruka did not. Shortly after she became old enough, her parents shipped her off to a fancy private school while they continued to go on their archeological digs while their aunt took care of Ruka's younger sister when Ruka was in school. While they did this in order to ensure that she would recieve a propper education, rather than homeschool her while on digs, it had a negative effect on the then-Riolu. Without her parents around, Ruka really didn't have any role models or people to come to her aid. Not to mention she was also harassed by a number of her fellow students ''because of her parent's absence. Ruka was 7 when she got into her first fight. It was picture day at her school, and Ruka, hoping that if she looked good enough in her pictures, her parents would at least come and visit her for a short while. It was hopeless, but for a riolu whom wanted nothing more to see her parents, it was a shred of hope that she clung to. That is, until the group of mean girls went and shoved her into a mud puddle, laughing at her as she cried over her ruined dress. That one shred of hope crushed and torn away by her bullies caused Ruka to finally snap, and with a furious wail, she leapt atop the group's leader and began to savagely beat her. Since then, Ruka swore to crush and smash anyone who dared tried to steal her happiness from her. The fights didn't stop there: soon, Ruka began to actively attack anyone whom dare look at her wrong, eventually spending more time in detention than in class. As she grew older, Ruka became extremely protective of her sister, Ophelia, often punishing anyone whom dare made her feel uncomfortable. With her aunt's assistance, Ruka had essentually raised her sister by herself. With her entry into High School, Ruka's fustrations only increased, as did her propensity to use violence to solve her problems. Durring her freshmon year at Canalave High, she ended up in a staggering 236 fights over the course of the year, 128 of them unsanctioned; a staggering 54%. On top of this, the lucario was not known for leaving her opponents in one peice: most of the fights, especially the unsanctioned ones, she won ended up with her foe being sent to the nurse's office or the hospital. Not to mention her no nonesense attitude often lead her to doing what she wanted when she wanted. Often because of this, she'd be spending most of her time in detention, earning her the reputation as the school's 'bad girl'. Leather jackets, bikes, the whole nine yards. This would continue throughout highschool and into college. Ruka was able to get into the PCC due to her rather impressive combat record combined with the funds of her parents, but alas, she still remained the lone wolf she'd always been, save for an old friend from highschool, Lenalee.. At least, only for a while. Following a rather nasty fight in the arena, Ruka's punishment was to clean up the trashed library following the rapid fire study of midterms the day before. It was here that she met her soon to be teammatesDante Rothschild, Mohlya, Melanie Altaic, and Arthur Duster. Through some random sequence of conversation, a team was soon formed between the rag tag bunch of misfits. A few semesters after the team was formed, it became clear that Arthur himself had gained something of an infatuation to the lucario. While at first she played along, teasing him about it and keeping him at an arm's length, the lucario herself soon felt a pining feeling for the minun, for he was the first person to ever really care for her besides herself... Academic Information '''Grade: '''Senior '''Major: '''Criminal Justice w/ Minor in Archeology '''Team: '''RoadBuster '''Other Members: Dante Rothschild, Mohyla, Melanie Altiac Role on Team: Secondary Sweeper and Primary Striker (4v4 matches. Targets specific 'mon at captain's orders.) Strategy: Ruka is incredibly aggressive, being both savage and brutal in her offense and using relentless, powerful blows to bring opponents down quickly and roughly. Though she has only limited ranged attacks, being a close-combat specialist, she possesses several for dealing with certain foes that would otherwise be able to trivialize her by keeping their distance. Ruka tends to use her raw power and large size very effectively; she'll often stare down and glare at enemies before and even during the fight. Sadly, whilst she is both a powerful striker and boasts considerable staying power, Ruka boasts only mediocre mobility and tends to be easily exploitable outside of close range, especially by mon who are resistant to her limited ranged assaults. Ruka shows little restraint in her offense, frequently targetting vulnerable joins or her opponent's head in an effort to take them out quickly. Strengths: *Battle: Ruka hits extremely hard and has a very diverse moveset. A wide variety of moves for close-combat and her superior defensive typing makes her an extremely hard opponent to deal with in a stand-up fight - and she knows it. Her ranged capability is far less impressive, but still there, giving an unpleasant surprise to mon who thought they were safe just because they kept the Lucario at arm's length. Solid support moves and access to a damned strong priority move to make up for her middling mobility round out the lot. Ruka is also quite tough, able to take an enormous amount of abuse and keep on fighting. *Social: While very rough around the edges, Ruka is rahter amicable and won't go out of her way to cause trouble. While she is known for starting and ending fights, she does not pick them over someone's personal hobbies or choices, as they are their buisness. *Academia: Ruka is very attentive and participates in her classes, answering whatever questions she can. Weaknesses: ''' *Battle: Ruka is immensely powerful, but against cagier, more evasive opponents or the rare opponent that can beat her at her own game, Ruka's vulnerabilities immediately become apparent. She has only moderate mobility, and is relatively easy to out-maneuver. Her raw aggression often leaves her open in a fight, and though she doesn't quite lose herself in the moment like Red does, her losing the upper hand has resulted, more than once, in an unpleasant snowball effect where Ruka was unable to regain ground. More tactical fighters have been able to take advantage of Ruka's prediliction for close-combat, and she is oft all-too-willing to oblige them for it. *Social: Ruka is very blunt and brash, often greeting folks such as Krysalis Eisenfaust with a 'Sup, Nerds?". She is also very vocal about voicing her oppinion, and while she isn't likely to start a fight herself over oppinions, she has been known to antagonize the other person into action. However, sometimes that has been turned upon her, resulting in an angry lucario loosing her cool and bashing some skulls in. One of her biggest weaknesses, however, is her selfish side. The lucario has been known to put her own desires before those of her peers, usually her hunger, and often forgets about her friends' desires. *Academia: Ruka's biggest weakpoint is studying for her Midterms and Finals, often procrastinating to do what she desires while putting off her studying for the longest time until the last minute. This also extends to her homework assignments. Even worse, the Lucario's pride usually prevents her from seeking help from teachers and fellow students, which only further exerbates the issue. As a result, her grades have been slipping ever so slightly. '''Current Classes: Advanced Criminal Law Mesozoic Ruling Reptiles Dead Languages 102 Sinnoh History 'Moveset' Starter: Aura Sphere-'' Due to mostly training with her fists and other physical combat, Ruka doesn't have the fine control over her aura like many other lucarios do. As such, she lacks the ability to control her Aura Sphere attack like a homing missile; instead, she ops to use is as an extension of her punches. Charging up her aura in her hand, Ruka lashes out and fires off a short range Aura sphere at the end of a punch. Due to the shorter range and proximity to Ruka, what it lacks in homing capabilities it makes up for in raw power. While she does prefer to use this attack in this way, she can throw a propper Aura Sphere, albiet with less accuracy. ''Bullet Punch- ''Coating her fists in a metal like material, Ruka lashes out with viscous punches at her foe before charging her aural energy into her fists. The charge and subsequent release of the energy causes the metal upon her fists to shatter and propel forward, similar to pellets from a shotgun blast. ''Low Kick-'' Dropping down low, Ruka sweeps her opponents legs out from under her with a quick sweeping kick to the ankles. This is most commonly followed up by a powerful punch to the target's face while they're down. ''Counter- Usually move dependant, Ruka is commonly scene knocking an opponent's fist aside with her left hand, before delivering a powerful punch to the diaphram, knocking her opponent's wind out of them. Then she grabs them by their throat, chokeslamming them to the ground before unleashing a quick Force Palm at point blank range. Freshman (Semester 1) Metal Claw - ''One of Ruka's more iconic attacks. Rather than morphing her hand spikes into claws that lay over her fists, Ruka's hand spikes flatten into her hands, before shooting out from between her knuckles. ''Force Palm- While many other folks would use Force Palm as an open palmed strike, Ruka opts to use it in a different way. Grabbing a foe within range, she proceeds to slam them to the ground and press her open hand upon them, before firing off a violent pulse of energy through her palm. Freshman (Semester 2) Bone Rush- Grasping one or both of her hand spikes, Ruka seperates a portion of it with her Aura, before the peice elongates into an decently sized bone she uses as a club. Most commonly, she uses it like a baseball bat, smacking down and swinging hard! Hone Claws- ''Primarily used in one of two ways; Ruka sharpens her current armament to a honed edge. While Metal Claw is active, her claws become much more sharp and are capabel of tearing through more materials than before. If Bone Rush is being used though, she quickly runs her hand along the edge, sharpening it into a blade. '''Sophomore (Semester 1)' Close Combat- Payback Sophomore (Semester 2) ''' Iron Defense Swords Dance '''Junior (Semester 1) Extremespeed Circle Throw Junior (Semester 2) Power-Up Punch Shadow Ball Senior (Semester 1) Flash Cannon Dragon Pulse